Beyblade Bachelor
by dreamninja
Summary: Ryo offers Hikaru a new job but it comes with a condition. First she must go onto this season of the bachelor where a mystery blader from her past is this years bachelor. Will she find love or will she kill him first?
1. Chapter 1

**With the new season of the bachelor out I decided to have a bachelor of my own Beyblade style.**

* * *

Hikaru rolled her eyes as she walked by a pack of squealing girls. It was that time of year again the auditions for the bachelor had come to Japan and the mysterious bachelor this year was said to be a blader although it didn't mention who. She just tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and continued walking to the WBBA her lunch break was over and it was time to head back to work as Ryo's assistant.

"Hikaru just the girl I was looking for"Ryo said cheerfully as HIkaru stepped into his office. As she looked at him she saw Ginga and Madoka off to the side but before she could ask them what they were doing here Madoka spoke.

"Ginga you must be starving we better get going"Madoka said grabbing her boyfriend and practically dragging him out the door.

"No I-" Ginga tried to speak but stopped when Madoka suggested going to his favorite burger place. Hikaru watched them go confused before looking back at Ryo.

"Kids"he said laughing. Hikaru raised one of her perfectly groomed eyebrows sensing that something was definitely off but decided not to press it. With Ryo something was always off and sometimes it was better not to ask.

"Why were you looking for me is it about the upcoming tournament"Hikaru asked instead.

"No I actually have some good news for you. It's about time for me to step down. Spend some quality time with Ginga. Now i've talked to Tsubasa and he's great but he needs a co-director for when he travels"Ryo said looking at Hikaru who was shocked. She couldn't believe it when she took this job as Ryo's assistant it was just a part of her who didn't want to give up beyblading but she had never expected to take his spot. But at the same time it would be a nice pay raise and she could finally get a house. Besides she already did a lot of the work for Ryo and what she didn't do she could learn quickly.

"Sir are you asking me"she asked making sure she had heard him right. She even gave her arm a slight pinch where he couldn't see to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Of course I believe you and Tsubasa could do some great things. Besides the pay raise would be nice"he said adding the last part knowing how much she hated her small 1 bedroom apartment. "There is just one condition"he said.

"Ok…."Hikaru said cautiously. She never liked Ryo's stipulations and she assumed this one was no different.

"The WBBA wants to get people really talking so this year since the bachelor is a blader we also want to send someone else from the WBBA in as a contestant that also blades"he said.

"I'm not a blader anymore"Hikaru explained frowning. Of course this job was too good to be true Ryo just needed her to go on the show for publicity. That was probably the real reason Madoka was in Ryo's office, she was suggesting her as the candidate with Ginga's help no doubt. Hikaru loved her best friend but ever since Madoka started dating Ginga the couple had become determined matchmakers. Hikaru had to give them credit though they had set up Julian and Sophie, Deshan and Mei Mei, and Alexi and Lyra.

"What about Selen ask her"Hikaru said. Female bladers were few and far between and thanks to Madoka and Ginga the choices were even fewer.

"Well we could but she isn't exactly very popular or the best for images"Ryo explained. Hikaru sighed she thought the whole idea of the show was stupid but the more she thought about it the more she wanted this job.

"You don't have to win or anything just last a few weeks unless of course you fall for the bachelor"Ryo said winking at Hikaru who blushed. She hugged her notebook closer to her chest and gave Ryo her best glare.

"I don't need to rely on a show to find me a boyfriend"Hikaru said. Ryo looked at her and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. If it wasn't for the crimson shade of her cheeks he would have thought she was actually mad at him. As she stared at Ryo she continued to think about the job in her head as well as this one major stipulation.

"If you say yes the plane leaves tomorrow we have a train ticket for you. Take the rest of the day to think about it"Ryo said handing over the ticket. Hikaru took it and walked out of the office. The whole way home she looked at the ticket before getting to her door. She ate and got ready for bed like usual but when she laid down she felt a drop of water land on her cheek. At first she thought she had just imagined it but when she felt it again she glared up at the ceiling where she saw a small leak.

"Ugh"she groaned rolling over to get away from the water. She had to get out of this apartment and when she turned over her eyes saw the train ticket that was on her nightstand.

"Fine"she said flinging the blankets off her body. She may as well pack since the leak was going to keep her up all night anyway.

* * *

The next morning Hikaru got on the train with no problems and when she got to the mansion she stood in awe. It looked more like a castle than anything and had a huge iron gate.

"Hey Hikaru glad to see you decided to come"Kenta said smiling and waving as he saw Hikaru. She eyed him suspiciously Ryo had a bit too much to do with all of this for her liking.

"Kenta what are you doing here"Hikaru asked praying Kenta was not the next bachelor. He was sweet but he was more like a baby brother to her.

"I'm the host isn't it great"he said smiling.

"So if you're the host you know who the bachelor is"Hikaru said hoping Kenta would tell her. He probably wasn't allowed to tell her but it was worth a try.

"Hippity Hop"Yuu said launching himself at the girl. Hikaru was caught off guard and was forced to step back to keep her balance as Yuu hugged her. She couldn't help but smile a bit Yuu definitely hadn't changed. Then she frowned again not Yuu too why was he here?

"I'm helping Kenshi host"he said as if reading her mind. She let out yet another sigh of relief Yuu was not the man for her either. Then she shook her head she wasn't here to find love she was just here to enjoy the paid vacation and stay for a few weeks before heading home to her new job.

"Go ahead and head inside we prepared a dress for you because of the short notice"Kenta explained. Hikaru just nodded picking up her bag again and heading into the mansion. She made her way up to a room with her name on it and stepped inside where she found a huge queen sized bed. Hikaru just smiled as she put her suitcase on the bed to unpack this might be nice after all.

"Holy crap"she mumbled when she opened the closet to find it full of evening gowns which must have cost a fortune she hoped this hadn't come out of the WBBA's pocket.

"Guess I better find one to wear for tonight"Hikaru mumbled to herself. Her hand stopped on a purple dress that mirrored the color of her eyes almost perfectly. Once she tried it on she realized the sleeveless dress was extremely tight at the top but flowed out a bit past her waist with a slit up to her knee revealing her toned legs. It also had silver accents and gems on it that went great with some silver shoes. She decided to leave her hair down and settle for some simple makeup. It's not like her hair would cooperate with her even if she wanted to look good for this mystery bachelor which she didn't. She heard a knock on the door and went outside to where her limo was waiting.

* * *

When she stepped out she was smiling until her purple eyes met amber ones and her eyes widened in fear.

"It's been awhile Hasama"the voice said as it let out a sinister chuckle that made Hikaru's blood run cold. Of all the bladers for this to be it had to be him. She froze in place next to her limo and debated getting back in the limo but she couldn't move. Her mind was yelling at her legs to move but she couldn't do it.

"Hikaru it's time to head on inside"Kenta said trying to ease her along. Hikaru's eyes finally broke away from his and she saw Kenta looking at her nervously. She nodded faking a smile as she slowly walked closer to what was surely her doom.

"Ryuga"she heard a voice squeal as it peeked it's head out from inside the mansion. Hikaru looked at the blonde female and saw the drink in her hand she was obviously already heavily intoxicated. Hikaru was going to walk past Ryuga in fact if she could have she would have ran but she couldn't let her fear show he fed off of it. Instead she walked over to him mentally cursing herself as well as Ryo for putting her in this situation. When she got to him she tried to smile but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes and Ryuga wasn't fooled. She tried to bow and walk inside but he grabbed her wrist so hard she was sent crashing into his chest.

"You clean up well Hasama"he whispered in her ear before letting her go. She felt chills go up her spine but just managed a small "thanks" before walking inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to thank the people who have reviewed and I have the full intention of making this way more than a one shot i've just been busy and I want to make sure I do good on this story because it has a lot of potential. Also i'm not sure who you are since you are a guest but if you liked my maid's cafe series so much I may try to make more of them one day because they do seem to be popular.**

* * *

Once she was inside Hikaru waited and watched while other girls came by. She didn't know any of them but she did know they were all drop dead gorgeous and quite a few were obsessed with Ryuga. The blonde girl from earlier came and plopped down next to Hikaru holding 2 glasses of wine.

"Here"she said handing Hikaru one and giggling.

"Thanks"Hikaru said taking it. She didn't normally drink but after thinking about the situation she was currently stuck in she took a big swig of the wine. The girls continued to file in until Kenta's voice could be heard again.

"Now that you are all here you will all have a few minutes to talk with Ryu-"Kenta wasn't even able to finish explaining before Ryuga was flocked by girls.

"You're hair looks so soft can I touch it"one woman asked reaching out towards Ryuga's hair.

"Wow do you work out"another asked latching onto his arm. The questions continued until he felt someone grab his butt.

"Everyone back off"Ryuga snarled. He glared at the girls once they finally removed their hands.

"Yes my hair is soft,no you cannot touch it, yes I workout now let's set some rules. No one is to touch me without my permission got it"Ryuga asked turning to the woman who had tried to grab his butt.

"I understand. Want to go talk with me"A red headed girl with a bright red dress asked careful to keep her distance as she gave Ryuga a seductive smile. Ryuga just nodded and walked off with the girl. Hikaru continued to sip her wine all night as she watched girls come in and out with Ryuga.

"Aren't you gonna go talk to him"a young girl asked sitting next to Hikaru. She had light brown hair and a yellow dress.

"Nah i'm not interested in fighting for 2 minutes with him"Hikaru said. Truth be told she would fight for 2 minutes away from him.

"Oh ok. My name is Rai"the girl said smiling as she held her hand out.

"Hikaru"Hikaru said back offering the girl a slight smile before Kenta and Yuu came back into the room followed by Ryuga who was frowning.

"It's time for the first rose ceremony. If you get a rose you can stay another week and if not-"Kenta was speaking when Yuu cut in.

"If not bye bye for you"Yuu said smiling which seemed to scare some of the girls. As he went through the list of girls and Hikaru watched name after name be called she knew she would be going home a lot sooner than expected and she was ok with that. However Ryuga seemed to have other ideas. He smirked as he looked at her and called the final name for the night.

"Hikaru"he said. To any other girl it may look like Ryuga was being nice to her but Hikaru could tell his voice was laced with sarcasm and his smirk was mocking her.

"Thanks"she said smiling back with the same fake attitude. This caused Ryuga to actually smirk maybe this would be more entertaining than he thought.

* * *

Hikaru groaned when she heard a loud banging at her door the next morning.

"Downstairs now"it said before it continued on it's way. Hikaru opened her eyes and debated just staying in bed after all this bed was extremely comfortable. Her plans were foiled when the blonde haired girl from last night came in and flipped on the light.

"Can I help you"Hikaru asked irritated as she covered her face from the sudden and blinding light.

"Kenta and Yuu asked me to make sure you were up"the girl said smiling. Hikaru finally opened her eyes and looked at the girl.

"Thanks"Hikaru mumbled trying to keep the venom out of her tone. It had been awhile since she got to sleep in and she had intended to enjoy it. The girl just stood in the doorway either not taking the hint or just not caring.

"Alright i'm up"she said again finally swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She slowly got up and got dressed in some jean shorts and a white halter top. Once she went out the door she trudged down the stairs where she found the girls all waiting with Kenta and Yuu smiling.

"Now that you're all here it's time to announce the first date card"Kenta said. A few of the girls squealed and Kenta had to wait until they quieted down to continue. "Now if you're name is called you will need to go change and head to the limo to meet Ryuga"Kenta explained.

"Be ready to sweat"Yuu added laughing maniacally which worried a few of the girls.

"Alright for this first date the girls going to join Ryuga are Rai, Okano, Suki, Sakura, and Hikaru"Kenta announced shooting Hikaru a worried glance. Hikaru had already been expecting to be called after all Ryuga seemed to love making her miserable.

* * *

Suki 23- President of the Ryuga fan club

"Ahh this is so unbelievable! If I had my phone right now I would totally be putting this on my blog dedicated to Ryuga he's so dreamy.

* * *

Once they arrived the girls noticed they were outside and Hikaru saw Ryuga standing with his arms crossed in his usual attire minus his jacket. Hikaru only looked at him for a second before her eyes went to the intimidating obstacle course behind him.

"Hello ladies"Kenta greeted and Yuu waved smiling at them.

"I told you you gotta sweat. It's gonna be sooooo much fun….at least for us"Yuu gushed as he looked at Ryuga. Ryuga just snickered at this before Kenta spoke.

"Ryuga does a lot of training as a blader and he has to be in shape. Today we've designed this obstacle course and at the end after you all complete it Ryuga will decide who to give the first impression rose to and that person will be safe from elimination this week"Kenta explained. A few of the girls were mumbling to each other obviously worried about the course.

"Ryuga you should do it with us for motivation"Suki said.

"It'll be something to look at"Rai mumbled to Hikaru laughing.

"Some girls aren't dressed for this"Hikaru said looking over to Suki and Sakura whose gym clothes had obviously never actually been worn to the gym.

"Ryuga is super strong"Yuu said. Ryuga just stood there and smirked a little warm up would be nice especially since he wasn't getting to train as much while on the show.

"Sure"he said walking over to the beginning of the obstacle course. "Aren't you going to join me"he asked. His question seemed aimed at all of the girls but he was looking straight at Hikaru with the same shit eating grin he always wore.

* * *

Hikaru 22- WBBA Assistant

"At this point my mind was made up. It's been awhile since i've trained but it's time to show that asshole Ryuga that i'm not some weak little girl."

* * *

Hikaru glared at Ryuga as she took a spot as close to him as she dared. She didn't stay by him long though because Suki and Okano flanked him on both sides.

"Ready"Suki asked bending down like she was a marathon runner. Hikaru wanted to roll her eyes when she saw Suki playfully wiggling her butt obviously trying to get Ryuga's attention in her shorts that she practically already hung out of.

"Go"Yuu yelled snapping Hikaru's attention away from Suki and to the first obstacle. Whoever designed this was definitely insane the very first obstacle had them crawling through mud to get under barbed wire.

* * *

Okano 31- Nurse

"I just wanna say i'm way too old for this. Hopefully this isn't the kind of stuff Ryuga expects to do once we are together."

* * *

As Hikaru pulled herself through the mud she kept a decent pace with Rai until the younger girl got stuck. Hikaru finally pulled herself out of the mud and headed to the next obstacle. She looked behind her and saw all the other girls struggling in the mud but Ryuga jogged past her like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Try to keep up Hasama"he said as he went by her easily clambering up the wall of the next obstacle. Hikaru frowned and sped up her pace determined not to lose him. As they continued Ryuga managed to stay just ahead of Hikaru even when they crossed the finish was dying but she refused to let Ryuga see how heavily she was breathing.

* * *

Ryuga 22- Blader

"I wasn't surprised to see most of the girls couldn't keep up but what do you expect. The only thing that shocked me was Hasama she almost kept up with me. What was really funny is how muddy they all were at the end I think they definitely weren't expecting this kind of date.

* * *

Ryuga couldn't help but chuckle when he saw an older woman he thought was named Okano back in the mud of the first obstacle. His smirk turned to a frown when he saw Kenta gesture in the woman's direction. Ryuga just rolled his eyes and walked over to the girl easily yanking her up.

"Thank you"the woman said hugging Ryuga. He let it slide for a few seconds before he pulled away. He had promised he would try his best not to make girls cry otherwise he would have left her in the mud telling her to go home.

"Alright ladies it's time to head back for another rose ceremony"Kenta said. The girls all trudged to the limo and many flopped down into their seats non nearly as eager to be by Ryuga who sat in the corner by himself. When Hikaru saw him he flashed her the irritating grin but she was so tired she just ignored him as Rai laid her head on Hikaru's muddy shoulder.

* * *

Once all the girls were showered they showed up to the rose ceremony. Many of them had dried and styled their hair but Hikaru just let her wet hair hang down on both sides of her face. She didn't even bother to brush it and she was sure people could tell.

"There are 10 girls left but Ryuga only has 8 roses so tonight the two of you who don't receive a rose will be going home"Kenta explained. Hikaru looked next to her and saw Rai nervously playing with her hands and HIkaru felt bad for the girl she actually thought she could change this asshole, they all did. Except maybe Suki Hikaru was pretty sure she in some sick way liked Ryuga's rude behavior and sadistic smiles.

"Rai will you accept this rose" Ryuga asked. Rai smiled and practically ran over to Ryuga where she accepted the rose and hugged him. At first Ryuga didn't hug back until he saw Kenta looking at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes before wrapping one arm around the girl that was the best any of them were going to get from him. As the names continued to be called they were down to one rose and Hikaru, Okana, and Mitsugi were left.

"We are down to the final rose of the night whichever girls Ryuga does not choose-"Kenta was speaking and trying to make the mood serious but Yuu butt in.

"Just get on with it Ryuga sent these girls home"Ryuga said giving the other two girls evil grins as he played with his hands.

"Hasama will you accept this rose"Ryuga asked. Hikaru could tell it was through gritted teeth which was exactly how she was going to accept the rose.

"Of course"Hikaru said giving Ryuga her best smile before falling into line next to Rai.

* * *

Ryuga-22 Famous Blader

Suki 23- President of the Ryuga fan club

Akiya 25 Model

Kogane 22 Lawyer

Mizuno 26 WBBA fan

Hikaru 21 WBBA assistant

Yutani 28 School Teacher

Sakura 24 Nanny

Rai 20 College Student


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Hikaru was eating breakfast Rai had made when Ryuga snatched a piece of toast off her plate.

"Hey"she snarled glaring at him but he just winked before biting into the toast.

"How nice of you to make me breakfast Hasama"he said taking another bite.

"If I made it it would be poisoned she mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"What was that"Ryuga asked leaning against her.

"I said Rai made it"Hikaru said instead putting a fake smile on her face.

"Ryuga try some of mine"Suki said pushing a bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

"No thanks I don't eat that pig slop"he said back as he finished off the toast. Suki took her bowl back and frowned down at it.

"I'm glad you're all here it's time for a new date"Kenta said holding out a card. All of the girls swarmed him trying to grab the card for themselves.

"Gahh"Kenta yelled as he tried to tear away from the girls grasps. "I feel so violated"he mumbled after Akiya grabbed the note. She smiled and opened it but soon frowned.

"What is it"Kogane asked fixing her glasses as she tried to read the card.

"It's another group date, it says me, Rai, Kogane, Suki, and Hikaru will be headed back to class whatever that's supposed to mean"she said looking at Ryuga hoping to get an answer.

"That doesn't sound as bad as the last one"Rai mumbled to Hikaru who didn't say anything because knowing Ryuga there had to be some catch.

* * *

Once they walked into the room they realized it was a big art classroom with a bunch of different easels set up in front of a couch.

"Ooh I love to draw"Rai gushed as she pulled Hikaru to the easel next to her.

* * *

Rai-College Student

"I'm going to school for art this is the perfect time to show Ryuga and all the other girls my talent." Rai gushed as she tried not to bounce up in down in joy.

* * *

"Ryuga will you be drawing with us"Akiya asked trying to have him sit next to her.

"Actually Ryuga is here to be your muse. Whoever draws the best picture of him will be spending the night with him on a 1 on 1 dinner date. Ryuga smirked as he took off his shirt and laid on the couch. He smirked even wider as he earned a lot of whistles and stairs from the women. He looked at Hikaru and blew her a kiss but she just hmmphed and turned up her nose. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much seeing him shirtless bothered her. She had always known he had muscles but now looking at him without a shirt it looked like he had the body of a god.

"Alright ladies begin"Yuu yelled bringing Hikaru out of her Ryuga hating thoughts. She looked at him one last time before smiling two could play at this little game. She rarely looked at him to keep the blush off her face but when she did she always found him looking at her with such an intense gaze it made her want to squirm away but she resisted because she knew that was exactly what he wanted.

"Hikaru Ryuga's gonna be mad about that"Rai whispered when she saw Hikaru's drawing. HIkaru just shrugged it's not like she cared in fact she hoped he was mad.

"Alright ladies time to show Ryuga you're masterpieces"Kenta said coming back in followed by Yu. The girls all turned their paintings and Hikaru had to admit they looked pretty nice. Then she turned hers around and a few of the girls had to hide their smirks while a few others looked on in horror. Hikaru was the only one who met Ryuga's gaze.

"Allow me to explain"she said pointing to her stick figure Ryuga with an incredibly big head which had its tongue sticking out.

"What's that stuff coming out of his ears"Akiya asked horrified.

"That's easy it's all that hot air"Hikaru said smirking back at Ryuga who still hadn't said anything. She would be shocked if she didn't go home this week but at least she was going out with a bang. She wasn't able to hide the shocked look on her face when he burst out laughing. Suki, Sakura, and Yutani joined in but their laughter was more nervous than anything.

"So Ryuga do you have a winner"Kenta asked also a bit unnerved by Ryuga's reaction.

"Of course. Hasama "he said.

* * *

Rai- College Student

"Aw man I can't believe I lost my picture was perfect. Oh well I guess Ryuga liked Hikaru's sense of humor but his laughing was a little crazy."

* * *

Sakura- Nanny

"I thought Ryuga was going to send HIkaru home on the spot not invite her on a date. Maybe Ryuga likes girls who are a little meaner to him."

* * *

"Um ok well Hikaru if you will step through this door the limo will take you first to our bachelor closet where Ryuga will pick a dress for you then the two of you will head off to a romantic dinner"Kenta said still trying to get over the initial shock.

"Come on Hasama I won't bite"Ryuga said lightly resting a hand on HIkaru's back to lead her forward. When she was closer to him he leaned down to her ear. "Much"he added. Hikaru had to try her best to keep from shuddering as she felt the tickle of his warm breath against her ear. As she followed him into a room she stood shocked as she looked at all the evening gowns. She walked over to a blue one before Ryuga stopped her.

"Uh uh uh Hasama I get to pick your dress"he said as he pulled a silver dress from the racks. He handed it to her and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the walls.

"Well aren't you going to leave i'm not going to strip in front of you"she said hugging the dress to her chest.

"Oh trust me that dress doesn't leave much to the imagination"he mumbled.

"At least close your eyes"she said frowning at him. He rolled his eyes but did as he was told for once. When she finally had the dress on her cheeks were bright pink.

"No way not this one"she said trying to go back to the blue dress. Ryuga took this as a sign to open his eyes and when he did they almost bulged out of his head. The dress had a slit going up the majority of her leg, clung to her body like a second skin, and the pink blush on her cheeks was awakening his inner dragon. Then he blinked and his eyes returned to normal he was not attracted to Hasama of all people there was no way.

"Come on let's go to dinner"he said instead leading her away from the blue dress.

"Naughty girl with as high as that slit goes you're either not wearing any underwear or you're wearing a thong"Ryuga teased as he led her to the limo keeping his hand on the now bare skin of her back. "So which is it"he whispered in her ear as his hand threatened to go lower than her back.

"Shut up you pervert"Hikaru mumbled trying to slip away from him as she looked away.

"Hasama i'm hurt i'm a perfect gentleman"he said putting a hand on his chest in mock hurt. The limo ride to the dinner was short and in an awkward silence for the most part. Hikaru just hugged her arms around her trying to keep as much covered as she could. As if to prove his point when they sat down he pulled out her chair for her before sitting across from her. When Hikaru saw the candle in the middle of the table she couldn't help but let out a snort.

"It's a bit cheesy isn't it"Ryuga mumbled as he took in the atmosphere.

"Just a bit"Hikaru said as she looked at the menu.

"Would I start the two of you off with a bottle of wine"a man asked. Ryuga just shook his head.

"I'm not a big drinker"he said. Hikaru was shocked by this.

"The great dragon emperor can't hold his liquor"HIkaru teased as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"I can hold it fine I just never drink it. I need to be fully in control for my training"he admitted. Hikaru just nodded that seemed like the first real thing he had said to her the whole time she had known him.

"Are you two ready to order"A waiter asked coming over to the pair.

"I'll have-" Hikaru started to speak but Ryuga had other ideas.

"She'll have the Andouillette"Ryuga said smirking.

"And he'll have the snail"Hikaru said smirking back at him. Ryuga tried to protest but the waiter was already gone.

"You know Rai deserved this a lot more than me she captured every detail in her drawing"Hikaru said.

"Oh so you were looking close enough to see all my details"Ryuga asked raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his water.

"As if you know what I meant"she said trying not to be phased by his teasing.

"But do I"he asked instead. Hikaru was glad the food came when it did because she didn't know how to answer. Then she had to hold her nose as her food was brought before her.

"What is this"she asked still holding her nose.

"Haven't you heard of Andouillette it's pig intestines"Ryuga said smirking. Hikaru tried not to gag as she poked at it with her fork.

"What kind of restaurant is this"she asked as some grease squirted onto the table.

"French"he said as he eyed his own snails. Then Hikaru decided to really stick it to Ryuga. She managed to get a small piece of the organs on a fork and quickly put it in her mouth before she lost her nerve. She wanted to gag at the weird texture but instead she swallowed washing it down with her water.

"Not bad"she said smirking at Ryuga who looked disgusted. He turned to his meal and his face paled.

"What's wrong is the great Ryuga scared"she asked trying to focus on his discomfort and not the strange feeling in her stomach.

"Of course not it's just-"

"Just what are you scared of a little snail"she asked. Ryuga frowned and looked down at the snail. He picked one of the shells up and took a deep breath as he held it a few inches from his mouth. He looked at Hikaru one last time before slurping the snail out of the shell. Hikaru cringed for him as she heard the noise and he smiled at her placing the shell on his plate. His smile quickly contorted into a look of disgust as he spit the snail out onto his plate. He shook his head before taking a large gulp of his water.

"I think it was still alive"he mumbled after taking another sip of water. Hikaru just laughed and Ryuga rubbed his throat trying to get the taste out of his mouth. "Fuck this place let's go get a burger"he said quickly standing up. Hikaru looked at her nasty meal one last time before nodding. Finally her and Ryuga agreed on something. As they walked out of the fancy restaurant they received a few concerned stares from the employees but Ryuga was sure Kenta would explain.

"There's a place right down the street let's just walk"Ryuga said leading Hikaru down the poorly lit street. As they walked Hikaru's exposed back made her extremely cold and she shivered.

"Here"Ryuga said. Hikaru was about to ask what he meant before a jacket hit her in the face. She struggled to catch it and when she looked at him he just looked away.

"Um thanks"she managed to say clearly shocked. She had never expected Ryuga to show anyone any kindness maybe he really had changed.

"I just don't want to listen to you bitch when you get sick"he said. She was angry at first but then she saw his pink cheeks and knew he didn't mean it he was genuinely being nice. "Here we are"he said eager to change the subject. As they stepped inside Hikaru looked around at the place it was a small hole in the wall and Hikaru wasn't sure Ryuga had ever found this place.

"What do you want"Ryuga asked as they stepped up to the register.

"Surprise me…...but make it edible"Hikaru teased. He just smiled and ordered them 2 burgers and some fries along with milkshakes.

"You have to try the milkshakes"Ryuga said as he led them to a table.

"You're not gonna expect me to share one with you are you"Hikaru teased again as she thought about the popular cliche that was in a lot of movies Madoka liked to watch.

"I wouldn't share such a delicacy"he said back.

"How did you find this place anyway"Hikaru asked as she looked at the cashier who was giving them weird looks. The camera crew was probably the main cause but it probably also didn't help that they were extremely overdressed in this situation.

"I found it after a mission"he said simply.

"With Doji"she asked. He seemed to pause and she was about to tell him he didn't have to answer that when their food was brought out by a young waiter.

"Thanks"Hikaru managed to say and Ryuga just hmmphed as he took a sip of his milkshake. Hikaru decided to take a sip of her own shake and sighed. "This is amazing"she gushed as she took another long swig of the shake.

"Told you so"he said before putting a fry in his mouth.

"I never knew you had such a sweet tooth"she said. She wasn't teasing him this time she was genuinely shocked.

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about me"he said winking at her before finishing his shake. When they were done eating a member of the camera crew whispered in Ryuga's ear and handed him a rose.

"Here you deserve it for eating those god awful intestines"he said basically throwing her the rose. Hikaru took it shocked this meant he was keeping her around for another week. Once they were done they walked outside where the limo was waiting.

* * *

HIkaru smiled as they walked back to the house after having some real and definitely dead food.

"Hasama this is definitely the weirdest date i've ever been on"he said. Hikaru's eyes widened she had definitely picked up on his use of the word date. Had she really just gone on a date with Ryuga of all people? And besides the nasty food she had actually had a great time.

"Don't go falling in love with me"Hikaru teased instead definitely not willing to call him out on the use of the word.

"I could say the same for you"he said back before walking in front of her room.

"Goodnight Ryuga"she said as she tried to walk inside her room she shared with Rai.

"What no goodnight kiss"he teased and she just rolled her eyes.

"You wish"she said back before going inside her room where Rai had apparently been waiting.

"So how was it? You were gone a long time"Rai said as she continued to bombard Hikaru with questions.

"It was nothing special"Hikaru said trying to convince herself more than the other girl.

"Aw man, well you're dress is really pretty and at least he was nice enough to give you his coat"Rai pointed out. Hikaru looked down forgetting that she still had the jacket she moved to the door to give it back but thought better of it she wasn't even sure where Ryuga's room was.

"Yeah I guess"Hikaru said smiling as she hugged the jacket tighter around her. Then she caught herself and threw it into her closet she was not going to keep the jacket like some crazy fangirl she would give it back to him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it's been so long guys but i'm back with another chapter and this one is long to make up for the long wait.

* * *

"Goodmorning Hasama"Hikaru mumbled as she heard rolled over and tried to sleep but she felt something lightly graze her skin going from her collarbone back up to her ear. Hikaru tried to stop it but she was too tired to suppress a shiver. She heard a quiet and warm chuckle which she snuggled closer to.

"Did you like that you naughty girl"the voice said. Hikaru just managed to nod and try and move closer to the the voice. "Do you know why i'm here"the voice asked again. Hikaru understood she must be having a dirty dream. She was about to answer when the voice spoke again. "To wake your lazy ass up"it said becoming more of a yell as each word came out. Hikaru winced and opened her eyes where her eyes met golden ones.

"Ryuga what the hell"Hikaru asked as she rubbed her eyes. She squeezed her legs together trying to control the slight wetness between her legs. It wasn't a dream after all and the voice, Ryuga's voice had been so husky. She was even more irritated that Ryuga of all people had turned her on. Then she shook her head no she was just tired that was all.

"We have another date to go on"he said before walking out of the room. Hikaru was glad he left and as she got up she changed. She rubbed at the part of her neck and ear he had caressed trying to get the goosebumps to go away.

When Hikaru went downstairs she saw a few of the girls glaring at her.

"So what date are we going on this time"Hikaru asked Suki.

"You're not coming with us he picked you for the one on one date"she snarled as she angrily stabbed at her waffle.

"Um ok"Hikaru said backing away this girl was definitely crazy. Hikaru made a mental note to watch her back later on tonight.

"They told us there was a limo waiting outside for you"Sakura said as she walked by.

"Thanks"Hikaru said before walking outside. When she did she got into the limo and they took a short drive. When she stepped out she was at a huge amusement park. Hikaru smiled as she recognized that it was bey world. This was a new amusement park she had helped Ryo develop but she had never actually seen it in person she was always too busy with she stepped outside she saw Ryuga standing with Kenta and Yuu.

"There you are Hikaru"Kenta said smiling but Hikaru was too busy glaring at Ryuga.

"Today you get to have fun here i'm so jealous"Yuu mumbled as he gave Hikaru his best pouty face.

"Here"Hikaru asked looking from Kenta to Ryuga shocked.

"Yes. Ryuga has been working with the WBBA to help orphans in the area by raising money and helping the kids. Today we have rented out this whole park where you and Ryuga will spend the day….along with these kids"Kenta announced and on cue about 10 kids came running and screaming. Hikaru giggled as a few came up to her and she saw the rest of them flocking Ryuga flooding him with questions.

"Well you two have fun"Kenta said. Yuu laughed as well as the two of them walked out leaving them with the kids.

"C'mon let's go"one of the little girls said tugging at Hikaru's arm. HIkaru followed and let them lead her over to Ryuga and inside the park.

"Where to first"she asked as she looked at Ryuga.

"Let's go to Leone's spinning tornados"one of the kids said. Hikaru just laughed as they tugged her and Ryuga in that direction. When they got to what was basically the teacups she couldn't help but laugh. She remembered when they designed this ride and they had to change the word teacups to tornados so Kyoya wouldn't have a fit. All the rides here were taken from inspiration of real bladers and Ryuga even had a roller coaster here dedicated to L-Drago.

"Our teacup is gonna spin way faster than the girls right Ryuga"one of the boys asked him. Ryuga looked shocked and Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really Ryuga"Hikaru asked. Ryuga seemed to regain his nerve and let out a chuckle.

"Yeah of course" he said before hopping into his tornado along with the 5 boys.

"No way we can't let them beat us" a shorter girl said. As the ride started Hikaru laughed and tried to spin it as fast as she could. When she looked over at the other tornado she saw the boys spinning furiously while Ryuga looked like he was trying to keep his breakfast down. When it was over the kids all hopped off followed a lot slower by Ryuga who stumbled out.

"What's wrong did we go a little too fast for you"Hikaru teased. Ryuga didn't have a snappy comeback to her surprise he just shook his head.

"Spinning is not my thing"he said as he stumbled again.

"Here"Hikaru said putting his arm around her shoulder. Ryuga looked at her shocked but she just looked away blushing.

"Just until you can walk straight again"she explained. "After all I wouldn't want you to bust you're ass in front of all these kids"she added. As they continued on the kids kept dragging the two of them on rides. Ryuga had only kept his arm around Hikaru's shoulders after the first ride but Hikaru honestly wouldn't have cared if he had it there longer.

"Look let's ride that"a kid said pointing to Soaring Bite Strike the biggest roller coaster in the park.

"Isn't this ride yours Mr. Ryuga"one of the girls asked.

"Yeah that's why it's the coolest" a little boy told her.

"Yeah"another added. When Hikaru looked up at Ryuga she saw him smiling proudly.

"Hikaru why don't you have a ride"one of the girls said looking at her disappointed. Hikaru frowned and was trying to think of a way to explain but she just looked at Ryuga before looking away.

"Actually she's going to it's just not built yet"Ryuga said and all the children's eyes lit up.

"What is it"a boy asked.

"When"another asked.

"Aquario is my favorite"another girl gushed. HIkaru let out a sigh and gave Ryuga a relieved glance before turning back to the roller coaster they were about to ride.

"Can I steal your partner"Ryuga asked a small boy who was trying to ride next to Hikaru. The boy nodded and Hikaru looked shocked as Ryuga took her back to the very last car of the huge dragon coaster.

"Why the back"she asked clearly confused as she buckled herself in. She had expected him to drag her to the front if anything.

"It goes the fastest"he said as it took off. Her eyes widened and she was going to yell for the ride to stop but it was too late as they shot out of the gate. As they went up the first hill Hikaru was fine for awhile until they got higher up.

"Oh my gosh Ryuga this is high"Hikaru said closing her eyes. "Are we almost there"she asked as her eyes stayed tightly shut. Ryuga looked over and saw she was clutching the bar so tightly that her knuckles were white. Then he looked up they were barely halfway up the hill. On one hand he was happy to see the fearless Hikaru like this while on the other he felt the need to comfort her.

"So close. But I would open your eyes, if not i'm sure the drop will be much worse"he said. She slowly peeked one open before shutting it again.

"Ryuga you liar"she said as she put her head into his shoulder trying to block all view of their height.

"Ms. Hikaru you're scared of roller coasters"a little girl in front of her asked.

"She is a bit of a chicken"Ryuga teased but Hikaru didn't care she just wanted this ride to be over.

"Good thing she has Mr. Ryuga as a boyfriend to take care of her"the boy sitting next to her said.

"Boyfriend"Hikaru and Ryuga both said at the same time shocked. This made Hikaru sit upright and open her eyes. She was not dating Ryuga of all people no way. Just as they said this though they got to the top of the hill and started plummeting to the ground way quicker than Hikaru expected.

"Ahhhhhh"she screamed along with most of the kids. Ryuga grunted ready to stop falling but he wasn't about to let all of these kids and Hikaru hear him scream. As the ride went on Hikaru actually started to have fun it was just the first drop she was not the biggest fan of. She also focused on the ride to keep from thinking about the kids who all thought Ryuga was her boyfriend. Once they got off the ride Hikaru pushed Ryuga. She wanted to yell but she didn't want to scare the kids.

"I hate you so much for taking me on such an insane ride"Hikaru whisper yelled. Ryuga smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her closer as the kids ran towards a nearby game.

"You say I hate you but all I hear is fuck me"he whispered kissing her hand before walking over to the balloon dart game the kids were playing.

"Why you"Hikaru let out a growl before going over to the game. Ryuga wanted to play like that then she would too.

"Ryuga I challenge you to a game"HIkaru said pointing to the rope game you had to climb. Ryuga seemed shocked but with all the children daring him and double dog daring him he couldn't refuse. As they took their spots Hikaru gave him one last look before she carefully started climbing. She knew it was all about balance and she tried to chanel her old blading training with Aquario where she had to keep her balance on tall rocks as the waves crashed against them. As she climbed she didn't dare look back at Ryuga for fear of losing her concentration.

"Shit"she heard Ryuga mumble before she felt an impact on the mat that sent her own rope tumbling. As she fell she rolled right on top of Ryuga on the floor. He grunted in pain as she flopped on top of him and the kids laughed. Hikaru's eyes met his own golden ones for a second before standing up. They played a few more games until it started to get dark.

"Thanks so much"the kids said as they hugged the two bladers. Hikaru smiled as she looked over at Ryuga who looked uncomfortable as the kids hugged him. It was so funny because he could face bladers like Rago who meant him harm like it was nothing but he couldn't handle kids who barely went up to his waist. Once the kids were gone Ryuga and Hikaru got into the limo.

"I never expected you to plan an event like that…...especially when you're scared of kids"Hikaru said breaking the silence between them. Ryuga's eyes widened for a second before he closed them.

"Ha I am not scared of kids besides I just help the charity I didn't know the brats were coming along"he said as he sat back with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He would not let her see his reaction. He wanted to remain the perfect mask of indifference.

"Well it was nice"she said back. "And to lie about my ride"she added remembering how he had saved her.

"I wasn't lying"he said simply.

"What"Hikaru asked shocked. There was no way she was good enough to have her own ride not when she quit a few years ago.

"Are you deaf"he asked opening one eye. When he realized she really didn't know he sighed. "I guess Ryo didn't tell you then, it's going to be a water ride. I told him it would be great to have a ride based on a female blader"he said Hikaru's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head in disbelief. Now only was she going to have a ride but Ryuga was the one who suggested it.

"You"she asked needing to hear it again for herself.

"Yes a few months back"he explained. Hikaru was shocked what made him consider her? A few months ago was well before the show aired so what made her cross his mind. Then she thought about it more if Ryo knew this he must have planned to send Hikaru on this dumb show all along he was so going to get it.

"Thank you"she said simply. This was one of the nicest things anyone had done for her in awhile and she wasn't sure how she would ever repay him.

"Tch don't make the mistake of thinking i've gone soft"he said back.

"Oh not you the great dragon emperor"she teased back but he rolled his eyes. "The only thing that you can't handle are spinning rides"she said smirking as she leaned forward to stare at him.

"Says the girl who had her head buried in my shoulder because she can't handle heights"he said leaning forward as well. Now their faces were only a few inches apart. If either of them breathed too deeply they would be able to feel the others breath against their face.

"I may be afraid of heights but I would have won that game if you hadn't fallen"she said.

"I think you were just looking for an excuse to be on top of me"he said.

"As if"she scoffed.

"You're right that's a much wilder ride than the roller coaster and it would make you scream a lot louder"he said back. Hikaru turned red as she understood what he meant. She didn't have any comeback for that one he had bested her. She was about to pull away and break his gaze but the limo lurched to the side and sent Hikaru flying towards Ryuga. Because of how close they were their lips touched and Hikaru's hands went to Ryuga's chest while his went to her waist. Both of their eyes widened as their lips touched and they quickly separated. Ryuga didn't make any other comment about her being on top of him to her relief but it seemed like that was because he was just as flustered as her.

"What the hell was that"he snarled stepping out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Hikaru sighed as she tossed around again. She had been up for hours and she still couldn't get the kiss she shared with Ryuga out of her mind. It was an accident, it shouldn't have been an issue but here she was thinking about it. She finally frowned and threw the blankets off of her she obviously wasn't getting any sleep right now. Then she decided to go downstairs for some warm milk maybe it would help her sleep. She quietly crept out of the room trying not to wake Rai up and when she got downstairs she heard someone rummaging through the fridge.

"Ryuga"she asked shocked when she saw his white hair. She hugged her body trying to cover up since she was just in short shorts and a tank top.

"Heyyy Hikaru"he slurred as he pulled away from the fridge. Hikaru had to take a step back shocked. Ryuga had obviously been drinking and was now drunk. He stumbled and Hikaru tried to rush over to him but he had already fallen. He sighed and sat with his back against the counter with a half empty bottle of wine in his hand. "Cmere"he said patting the spot next to rolled her eyes and did sitting close enough that their shoulders touched, so much for getting to sleep.

"You're done with this"she said taking the wine bottle from him. He frowned but didn't protest or make any grabs for the bottle. "Why are you so drunk anyway I thought you didn't drink"she asked.

"That's why, I don't drink so Kenta's stupid wine tasting got me messed up"he said before burping.

"You're not gonna throw up are you"she asked shocked but he just shook his head. She ended up rubbing his back as he leaned forward with his head in his hands.

"That Yutani girl can really put it away especially for a school teacher"he said.

"Where was she anyway I didn't see her come back"Hikaru said trying to think about it.

"Because she didn't I sent her home. She thought I liked girls who were mean to me so she acted like a jerk. I wonder where she got that idea"Ryuga said letting out a chuckle.

"Who knows"Hikaru said shrugging. Then her smirk met Ryuga's and he shook his head. Then his look became serious again as he looked at her. Hikaru caught him looking and met his gaze but was surprised when he didn't stop.

"What"she asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked away. She tried to laugh it off but he remained serious.

"When did you get so…"Ryuga was trying to talk as a finger traced her jaw line but he couldn't seem to find the word.

"Annoying"she offered to try and keep her cheeks a normal color. He shook his head and went to cup her face with his whole palm.

"Beautiful"He inched closer and Hikaru was shocked he was about to kiss her! Just before he could reach her he burped into his hand.

"Hikaru I think I am gonna throw up"he managed to say. Hikaru's eyes widened and she led him over to the trashcan where he emptied the contents of his stomach while Hikaru rubbed his back. Whatever moment they had almost shared it was gone and she wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. Then she frowned what was she saying of course she was relieved she definitely never wondered how his soft lips would taste against her own. She was sure he was a rough kisser and it would be a battle for dominance. Then she shook her head she needed to focus on the here and now where Ryuga was throwing up.

"Here"she said handing him a glass of water which he gladly took.

"Thanks"he managed to say. Hikaru just nodded and put one of his arms around her shoulders.

"We should get you to your room"she explained. Ryuga nodded and followed along. They went extremely slow because Hikaru was holding most of his weight and he was a lot heavier than he looked. When they finally managed to get to his room Hikaru had to help him in. She moved to let him go to the bed which he flopped onto pulling her with him.

"R-Ryuga"she tried to say but all she heard was faint snoring. She ended up wriggling out of his grasp and tucked him in before sneaking back into her room. If anything she had even more to think about now.

* * *

The next day there was no date and since no one had to be up early Hikaru slept in. When she finally did wake up it was nearly noon. She wasn't surprised when she looked at Rai's bed and found it neatly made. Rai always seemed like more of the morning person. When Hikaru went downstairs she saw Suki, Sakura, and Mizuno talking.

"About time you decided to show up"Suki said glaring at Hikaru. Hikaru was irritated but she didn't want to show it. She had no idea why Suki hated her so much but it wasn't worth fighting about.

"There's no date today I figured i'd sleep in give you some free time with Ryuga"Hikaru said since she knew Suki was vicious when it came to time with him.

"He hasn't come down all morning"Sakura explained and Suki nodded.

"Akiya said she saw you outside his door so don't act like you didn't know"Suki said. Hikaru just rolled her eyes and started to brew a pot of coffee.

"Maybe it was all the wine he drank"Rai said coming into the room. Hikaru sighed in relief leave it to Rai to come to her rescue.

"Yutani did really push him to drink"Mizuno said seeming to rethink the accusation.

"No way he was acting fine" Suki said. Before Hikaru could stop herself she chuckled which just elevated Suki's already bad mood.

"What's so funny Hasama"Ryuga asked coming up behind the couch and snatching the coffee from her hand.

"Hey"she said trying to get it back but he gave it back with no struggle after taking a swig.

"Ryuga I-" Suki tried to hug him but Ryuga put up a hand to stop her.

"I have a splitting headache so please just shut up"he said. She frowned but only for a second before she went off to get him more coffee. Ryuga groaned and ran a hand over his face as he sat on the couch.

"What woke you from the dead"Hikaru asked. Ryuga wasn't in the mood to trade blows with her right now so he just answered.

"The rose ceremony is in an hour but I figured I should sober up first"he said. Then he laid on her lap where she was sitting on the couch. Hikaru looked down shocked but his eyes were closed so he didn't notice. Hikaru cautiously put a hand on his head and started running a hand through his hair. He grunted in approval nuzzling a little closer to her. It calmed Hikaru to sit like this as well and besides the glares she was getting from the other girls she didn't mind this position. At least not until Suki came over when she "accidentally" spilt coffee all over Ryuga's pants.

"What the hell"he asked shooting up. He looked down and saw Suki frantically trying to clean him off with a towel she conveniently had in her hand.

"Oh my god Ryuga i'm so sorry let me clean it"she said as she continued. He just snarled and stormed up to his room.

"Oops sorry Hikaru i'm so clumsy"she said shrugging before she walked upstairs with a smile on her face.

"Cmon Hikaru we should make you look really pretty to stick it to her"Rai said grabbing Hikaru's arm to drag her upstairs.

"Why would you want to help me"Hikaru asked obviously shocked. Sure she considered Rai a friend but she knew Rai was actually here to find love like most of the other girls.

"I don't stand a chance with Ryuga I-"

"Of course you do"Hikaru said cutting in quickly. Rai definitely shouldn't doubt herself.

"Hikaru you and I both know Ryuga isn't here to fall in love with any of us he can barely stand us. Plus he kinda scares me so it's ok"Rai said laughing at the last part. HIkaru nodded and let Rai start to brush out her hair. It was longer than it had been in awhile and Hikaru made a mental note to get a haircut when she got out of here.

"Come to think of it you're the only one who stands a chance"Rai said absently as she brushed through Hikaru's hair but Hikaru stiffened.

"With Ryuga"Hikaru asked. "No way"she said after trying to hide her blush.

"In case you forgot his jacket is still in your closet"Rai said pointing towards Hikaru's closet with the brush. Hikaru had forgotten that was there and felt like a thief she was surprised he hadn't showed up yet demanding it back. As they got ready the girls continued to talk about Ryuga but Hikaru refused to believe she ever stood a chance with him or that she even wanted the chance.

"All done"Rai said letting Hikaru stand up. When Hikaru did she was shocked she looked amazing. Rai had braided her hair, done some simple eyeliner which made her amethyst eyes pop and even added a silver band around Hikaru's upper arm. Then Hikaru turned and admired the dark blue dress she had picked which was sleeveless and flared out at the bottom. Then to really make Suki's blood boil Hikaru attached Ryuga's jacket over the top much like he always wore it.

"Nice touch"Rai said before holding out her arm to Hikaru. Hikaru shot Rai a wicked grin before letting the younger girl lead her down the stairs. When they walked down the saw the other girls already waiting. When the girls saw Hikaru Sakura and Mizuno gasped while Suki angrilly puffed out her cheeks.

"When did you steal that"Suki asked pointing a finger accusingly at Hikaru.

"He gave gave it to me actually"HIkaru said deciding she was tired of just letting Suki say and do what she wanted.

"Ah ladies now that you are all here we can begin"Kenta said.

"You know the drill if Ryuga doesn't pick you get lost"Yuu added laughing. Ryuga showed up and seemed a lot better than earlier. Hikaru could tell his head was still bothering him by the way he squinted but besides that he seemed showered and surprisingly well groomed. Then his eyes went to Hikaru and he lifted an eyebrow when he saw his jacket. She went to take her spot in the safe area since she had already gotten a rose but she stopped by Ryuga first.

"Figured i'd return this"she said unstrapping his jacket and giving it back to him.

"And here I thought you were going to keep it to sleep in"he said back before slinging it over his shoulder. As the night went on only one girl was sent home since he had already sent Yutani packing and the person who went home was Akiya.

* * *

Ryuga-22 Famous Blader

Suki 23- President of the Ryuga fan club

Akiya 25 Model

Kogane 22 Lawyer

Mizuno 26 WBBA fan

Hikaru 21 WBBA assistant

Sakura 24 Nanny

Rai 20 College Student


End file.
